Forum:Good stomper?
AR500 Desert Stomper Damage: 423 Accuracy: 90.4 Fire rate: 15.0 Ammo Cap: 12 +55% Recoil Reduction +110% Damage 1.4x Weapon zoom Just curious, how good is this compared to what you guys have found? I'll have a pic up soon if anyone decides to challenge the legitness. lol. XXHunterKillerXx 22:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll challenge it. Never seen a Combat Rifle damage over 350. MeMadeIt 23:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 12 Clip on an assault rifle... meh, not amused. I know it's legit because I've seen just about the same if not better, but the clips are too small to make them worth while. Especially because almost all assault rifles reload speed isn't near as far as an SMG or other weapons. - K1ng 23:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a pic up soon, like I said. Also, I hope you know it's the burst kind. And I was asking if it's a good STOMPER. We're not comparing this to fully automatic rifles or smg's. XXHunterKillerXx 01:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I know it's burst fire. I forgot that you were asking a question, hahah. Anyway, it's not a bad rifle, atleast it has high damage and accuracy. Not bad. - K1ng 01:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. Pic will be up in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. XXHunterKillerXx 01:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, my phone is having difficulty uploading the pic at this time. I know you're thinking, this gun isn't real. lol. But it is, and I'll find a way to get it up. Sorry if this is of any inconveniance. XD XXHunterKillerXx 02:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : yeah yeah sure. ;) MeMadeIt 02:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I've got a stomper thats 500+ damage with 90 accuracy and 15 rof, but i prefer using my raven Beware the clap 05:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No doubt it's legit considering I have a fully automatic Revolution with 425 damage. Rifles get that high of damage, even automatic ones. HoldNoVirtue 05:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) nice, the best revolution i've found is a little over 300 i thinkBeware the clap 05:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Variations in other stats will effect its damage, aka generally speaking, lower RoF higher dam, and yea it is a pretty nice cr, though its a Dahl, if you could find a hyperion one, I find those to be the best because they'll have a higher accuracy, Ive seen this type of cr as a hyperion with around 96 acc i believe TreeJs 11:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well according to the above, the stomper page of this wiki needs updating. That is, of course if the above are stompers. I'm assuming the hyperion would be a cobra. And again, burst-fire combat rifles and fully automatic machine guns are generally two different weapon types. With a pounder being more similar to a combat rifle as a repeater is to a machine pistol. Thats great that they get even higher, I suppose i'll continue my search. Thanks for all the info, and feel free to add more, with pics. Cheers. XXHunterKillerXx 14:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys, I ain't buying any of this. I've not found any Combat Rifle or Machine Gun with such uber-damage that's not been mod'ed. Post the pics! MeMadeIt 17:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'll be ... I just found a Lvl 60 Dahl Pounder CR with 508 Damage. So they do exist. -- MeMadeIt 18:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't be so quick to doubt, my friend. I'll have it soon. I don't have a camera, I was using my phone camera, but I can't upload with it. Rest assured, it will be up by this afternoon. If you're central time. lol. XXHunterKillerXx 19:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) My current stomper is a Genocide Stomper 432 damage and 91 accuracy, and since it's a Tediore it reloads as fast as most SMG's. Haven't seen one with higher damage, but then again I haven't seen very many that I have actually wanted to use. Skeve 19:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice rifle, man. Too bad it's a tediore. I prefer Dahl. Allows more accurate hip-fire bursts. I have seen a few Tediores with recoil reduction. I'll have to look into those. XXHunterKillerXx 19:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Here's a pic of my stomper. had to take a pic of the screen, so it's not great quality . i've also got two 500+ damage poundersBeware the clap 19:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice rifle, and only a blue at that. :D That's a sweet peice of weaponry right there, I'll have to say. I never knew they went past 500! That's amazing. Without further ado, I'll present my long overdue pic right now. It's a little blurry, but I'm sure the numbers are clearly visible. Beware the clap clearly beat me on this one though, congrats. XXHunterKillerXx 05:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You've got a sweet stomper yourself, hunterkiller. I'm definitely a fan of dahl weapons, especially the desert ones. the subtle camo looks sweet.Beware the clap 05:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you. I'm quite proud of it actually. I also share your interest in Dahl. Except, I'm more obsessed than interested. For example, I'd pass up a decent orange for a nice Dahl. Preference over practicality I guess? The camo is sweet, I'm also a fan of the desert variety. (Almost have a full set going already. :D) Glad to know there are others like me. Nice meeting you. lol. XXHunterKillerXx 06:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I just found another sweet stomper. It's a dahl with 524 damage, 90 accuracy, and 15 rate of fire. I got it in the vending machine in crawmerax's lair. This one's a purple. I was super excited, I almost quit playing for the evening right before i came upon it.Beware the clap 06:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying it's legit or not, seems possible to me. But how does a picture of it prove its not modded? Am I missing something? Cough Modded Cough don't know if its just my display but that top stomper looks like a pearl and I thought that the only pearl burst fire was the Genocide..-''DeviateBeaver'' It's just blue, not pearlescent. It must be just on the cusp of purple cus my new one only has 10 more damage .Beware the clap 18:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Has any1 found a good Crimson Cobra. because i had a Punishing cobra which lasted me though playthough 2 and zombie island. which was fantastic. im just wondering if it is possible to find a crimson cobra like the punishing stomper mentioned here. Jhat 00:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) (yes i am a big fan of hyperion and i do have a Crimson Lance sniper rifle lol.) 350dmg is the highest cobra ive come across so far.Beware the clap 02:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Just found a 361 damage Desert Cobra, just has a site ring though.Beware the clap 22:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Acquired a Punishing Stomper with 495 dmg, 90 acc, 15 rof, and 1.4x zoom. It's a Dahl, but sadly doesn't have the awesome camo coloring (I share the Dahl obsession of Hunterkiller and Beware the clap). Still looking for an over 500 dmg one, and trying to dupe for one is hard since no one else ever hangs on to these type of rifles :( Skeve 14:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) For all you fans of desert weapons out there.Beware the clap 23:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I dont want to derail but now that Im playing a soldier (finally) I think combat rifles are my favorite weapon. When I finish leveling up these are the guns I will rely on the most. Love my raven Hellz Lips 23:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) agreed hellz lips, my raven is my favorite to use.Beware the clap 01:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I am a CrapStomper CrapStomper 16:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) My top damage stomper.Beware the clap 22:30, December 12, 2010 (UTC)